


Read My Mind

by cherryvanilla



Series: Andy, You're a Star [2]
Category: Toy Story 3 (2010), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cause I don't shine if you don't shine."  Takes place about 11 months prior to the last scene in Andy, You're a Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title by The Killers.

It happened a month into Andy’s return home for summer break. Sid had thought about it, vaguely. Particularly when they’d have phone sex and Andy would be breathless and panting into his ear, and say, “Tease yourself,” and Sid would – just circular movements, not always pressing inside while Andy fell apart thousands of miles away.

Andy was able to get that promised internship for the summer and got out of work before Sid, often waiting for him on the street below his apartment. Half the time they’d go upstairs where Sid would shower the grease off himself and Andy would have the Chinese food from downstairs ordered and there by the time Sid got out of the shower.

“Doesn’t your mom feed you home cooked meals?” Sid would tease him relentlessly and Andy would merely blush and shovel Lo Mien into his mouth. Andy’s mom had definitely caught onto them. If Sid’s presence at Christmas dinner wasn’t enough then Andy’s subsequent absence over the majority of winter and now summer break certainly was. Not to mention the fact that Sid took his week’s vacation to travel down to Florida and visit Andy during spring break where they fucked in the dorms every day and Sid barely saw the ocean.

Andy’s mom was civil to him, if a little weary, and Sid tried not to hold that stinging comment from his childhood too much against her. At Chrismas, Andy had sat at the table fiddling with his fork and bouncing his foot on the floor until Sid had reached over and curled his palm over his thigh. Andy looked at him, gratitude shining in his eyes and that’s when Sid knew for sure he was in deep.

Andy didn’t sleep over Sid’s apartment, probably some unspoken form of mother/son respect that Sid would never experience. Sid didn’t have an air-conditioner and Andy complained like the prima donna he was, constantly fiddling with the settings on the fan and angling it toward the bed since it was admittedly where they spent most of their time, even when they weren’t fucking. Andy loved to lay on the low mattress and rest his head on Sid’s chest as he read one of the gazillion books he seemed to own while Sid carded his fingers through his hair and packed his bowl, or read a comic, or just closed his eyes.

It was a Saturday in late June and Andy had all but begged if they could go to the zoo. Sid rolled his eyes good-naturedly and said he was worse than a kid but allowed it. Sid had more fun watching Andy than the animals, the way he’d pause and read every single word on the cards even though he’d said he’d been there a ton of times before, the way his eyes would spark with interest as he observed each animal’s behavior. Sid found his chest tightening at the sight and for the billionth time since December had to stop himself from doing something ridiculous like blurting out declarations that simply shouldn’t be happening yet or reaching over and brushing the fringe out of Andy’s eye. Instead, he did something possibly more damning. He cleared his throat, reached out and took Andy’s hand in his. Andy’s head snapped up immediately from where he was reading about the Meerkats, his hand instinctively tightening around Sid’s as he searched his face. Sid looked around them, the people shuffling about; tourists, parents, kids and in the midst of it all stood this guy with pale skin, a Nirvana T-shirt and ripped jeans holding the hand of a tan, clean-cut All-American boy. Sid knew they probably stuck out like a sore thumb, or at least he did, but Andy’ eyes had softened around the edges and he was staring at Sid like he’d just given him the moon.

They didn’t separate until getting into Sid’s truck and then Andy was on him, kissing him with frenzy, as if they were just seeing each other for the first time in months all over again. Sid sucked his lower lip into his mouth lewdly and thought to himself if a little handholding caused this kind of reaction he would have done it a hell of a lot sooner. He knew he was being flippant, if only in his own head, but it was a necessary course of action as Andy was sweet and willing against his mouth and Sid’s lips still wanted to spill secrets he wouldn’t be able to take back.

They pulled away, breathing hard and faces flush which had little to do with the afternoon heat. “Ice cream, little boy?” Sid grinned, still feeling shaky inside his own skin.

“Sure,” Andy said, all breathless air. “I’ll show you how well I can lick a cone.”

“My virgin ears,” he gasped, mock-affronted and then his fingers skidded as they turned the key in the ignition as he realized the truth in that statement. And that was really all it took; a glance at Andy, a deep breath, and Sid knew what he wanted to happen later, couldn’t understand why it hadn’t yet.

He drove with one hand on Andy’s thigh and smiled to himself when fingers reached down to curl around his own.

Andy immediately went to turn on the fan and open the windows near the bed as soon as Sid let them into the apartment.

“God, it’s so gross in here,” he groaned as Sid came up behind him and bit him on the back of the neck, sliding his hands low on Andy’s waist.

“We’re gonna fuck anyway, what’s it matter?”

Andy tilted his head back and Sid’s mouth moved to the side of his throat. “There’s sex heat and there’s heat-heat.”

Sid’s laughter rumbled against his skin. “You go to school in Florida, Davis. How do you survive?”

Andy turned in his arms and laced his fingers around Sid’s neck. “Two letters. A.C. I’m so getting one when..” he trailed off, eyes stricken for a second. Then he was plastering on a fake smile while Sid looked at him, Sid’s own heart hammering in his throat. “When what?” he whispered.

Andy shook his head. “Nothing,” he said and started kissing Sid’s neck, sucking a bruise into his skin. Andy loved knowing he could mark Sid and not have it matter. Loved that he’d get teased at work for having “quite the hellcat in the sack” while Sid would just laugh and flip them off.

They haven’t talked about what happens when Andy graduates school which was still 11 months away. Sid didn’t expect it to last even this long, thought maybe Andy would’ve gone back to Luke and spent the summer sailing on yachts or speedboats and eating caviar at fancy parties.

But he was here, in Sid’s bed and Sid had two more months before he had to give this up again. Now it was possible Andy _was_ thinking about the future, their future, and Sid couldn’t allow himself to believe in something like that, had to take one step at a time or he might fall harder than he already has.

He let it go and tumbled Andy backward onto the bed, kicking off shoes and disposing of shirts in a way that has become second nature to them. Sid could never get enough of Andy’ mouth, sometimes reluctant to cease kissing him even though it meant that mouth could be on his cock. Tonight he had plans, pulling Andy on top of him and thrusting up shamefully after they’d kicked off their jeans hastily and Andy’s mouth was sloppy against his jaw, kissing his way up to his ear. He pushed one of Andy’s hands down between their bodies and felt him grin against his throat, then felt his smile thin as Sid’s guiding wrist bypassed his cock and landed flush behind his balls.

Andy’s eyes cut to his as Sid let his legs fall open wider.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Sid breathed, heart hammering in his throat as he took in Andy’s already blown pupils. _Jesus, this guy_ , he thought, one he tended to have whenever Andy looked at him in ways no one else ever had.

Andy lips skidded against his cheek, his eyelids and Sid swallowed hard. “I just figured you didn’t bottom.”

Sid sighed, frustrated. “Never did either before you, Davis,” he looked at Andy and slowly rolled his hips upward, letting Andy’s fingers brush against his hole.

Andy sucked in a sharp breath. “Fuck, I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Andy said with feeling and then surged forward and kissed Sid open-mouthed and filthy.

“Do it,” Sid said against his lips and then Andy was springing into motion, sliding down his body, sucking him in to the hilt while teasing his hole just the way Sid did on those nights over the phone. Slick fingers were sliding inside before long and Sid could do nothing but thrash against the pillows as Andy’s mouth sucked him relentlessly and his fingers curved inside his body setting his synapses on end.

Then Andy’s mouth left his cock and his fingers left his body but before he could complain they were replaced by something wetter, softer.

“Oh fucking hell,” Sid grunted, and pushed upward, looking down to see Andy’s face between his legs, his eyes closed like this was the best thing to ever happen to him. Andy went nuts for this when Sid did it and, fuck, now he knew why. By the time Andy was done Sid was reduced to a quivery, sloppy mess. Andy covered him with his body, pushing Sid’s legs up and kissing him hard.

“Are you ready?” Andy’s voice was scratchy, like he’d been screaming for hours at a concert.

Sid grabbed his hair and kissed him hard, his other hand curled around Andy’s shoulder blade. “Fuck me, baby.”

Andy’s muscles shook beneath his touch. “God, Sid,” his voice was wondrous as he met Sid’s gaze, something silent passing between them that Sid wouldn’t, couldn’t define. He tried not to think about how that was the first time he used an endearment.

The first push was a mix of pressure and pain, no matter how much Andy had gotten him ready. Sid was hissing by the time he was halfway in, his fingers a death grip on Andy’s biceps as he forced himself to breath and not buck Andy off of him. He clamped down the litany of curses and questions as to why anyone fucking liked this but then Andy was fully in, not moving, just hovering over Sid and he could feel the throbbing heat inside his body and when he shifted his eyes nearly rolled back in his head.

“Right there?” Andy breathed, searching Sid’s face.

“Huh?” He felt dazed, sparks shooting up inside him and to his cock.

Andy grinned down at him. “Oh yeah, there,” he muttered to himself and then dragged the head of his cock against Sid, that same jolt of euphoria hitting him and making him cry out.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Andy groaned as he started to move, Sid’s legs locked around his waist, Andy’s hand on his cock as his hips pistoned forward, pushing Sid higher on the bed with ever thrust.

“Jesus christ,” Sid gasped, feeling completely out of his element in bed for the first time in he couldn’t remember how long; even on the grass under the bleachers he didn’t feel this amateurish. He could do nothing but push forward to meet Andy’s thrusts while his hands grappled at the slick skin of Andy’s forearms.

Andy leaned forward to kiss him, all tongue and teeth, unpracticed and perfect as he licked at the roof of Sid’s mouth and flicked at his lips like something out of a porno. He had one hand in Sid’s hair and one flying over his cock as Sid drew him in even tighter with the heels of his feet.

Andy’s hand slid down from Sid’s hair and found Sid’s own that was curled around his bicep. He raised it and kissed his fingers before lacing it together, resting them on the pillow near Sid’s hand. Sid watched Andy’s eyes, glazed over yet full of expression. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood because three words he never said to anyone in his entire life were on the tip of his tongue.

Andy’s eyes met his and Sid hoped he couldn’t read them, closed them against Andy’s piercing stare, his breath stuttering out of him with each drag of Andy’s cock inside him. Andy’s grip tightened on his hand, his lips rubbing against the base of Sid’s neck as he sighed his name. Sid felt his orgasm build and moaned louder, body clenching around Andy. Andy groaned in time with him and then they were there, racing one another to the finish line with nothing but the slap of their bodies and breathless pleas leading them to completion.

Andy slumped on top of him and slipped free as Sid’s legs dropped down.

He sighed and tossed the condom in the trash then immediately claimed his spot curled into Sid’s side, not caring about the mess on Sid’s stomach that was now coating his hand as he pulled Sid closer. Sid hummed tilted his head so they could kiss, lazily, his body already feeling sore.

“I’m gonna feel this when I’m doing brake changes, aren’t I?”

He could feel Andy’s grin against his chest. “Probably. Good thing you don’t work till Monday.”

Sid snorted. “Like you won’t be fucking me again before then.”

Andy trailed his fingers up and down the hair of Sid’s chest and carelessly through the come. “I’ve created a monster.”

He slapped Andy’s ass and kissed him again, too sated for witty comebacks.

They dozed together, Sid’s arm around Andy’s shoulder, Andy’s thrown across his chest. Andy stirred at one point and raised his head to look at the clock.

“Whatizzit?” Sid mumbled, curling onto his Sid and pulling Andy closer. He opened his eyes and saw it was late. “Just stay.”

He felt Andy relax against him, felt fingers in his hair and a mouth on his temple. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He took the words as a promise, and for the second time where Andy was concerned, let himself believe it.


End file.
